Question: A brown scarf costs $$108$, which is $9$ times as much as a green backpack costs. How much does the green backpack cost?
Answer: The cost of the brown scarf is a multiple of the cost of the green backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$108 \div 9$ $$108 \div 9 = $12$ A green backpack costs $$12$.